Tickets
by oneiros lykos
Summary: Edward gets a speeding ticket from our favorite police chief.


Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: Don't ask why I love the cars of the story so much or why my stories of Twilight revolve around the cars.

* * *

_Where is she? Please, let her be safe._ These thoughts consumed Edward as he was speeding toward his house that he wasn't paying attention to much else. Flashing lights caught the corner of his eye while sirens pierced his ears. A series of expletives came out of his mouth as he pulled over and turned the engine off, noticing the police cruiser do the same behind him. _Are you kidding me? Am I seriously getting pulled over?_ Other thoughts intruded his own and Edward couldn't help but roll his eyes at Charlie's thoughts.

_I thought he was supposed to be out of town - I don't like the idea of Bella being at the Cullen's house if Edward is there, too. Bella will kill me if she knew I used the sirens when I pulled him over. I think I'll sit here for a few minutes to make him sweat it out. I wonder if I could double the fine by stating this is a work zone..._Edward tuned Charlie out after that, relieved to know that Bella was at his house. He assumed Alice had dragged her over to make decisions over the wedding. Finally, Charlie ambled over to Edward's car, pad in hand.

"Edward, I'm sorry I had to pull you over like this" _not at all_ "but you were speeding a bit excessively. Do you know how fast you were going?"

"No, sir."

"You were doing 87 in a 45. What was the hurry?"

"I'm very sorry, I suppose I'm just anxious to get home and see Bella. Hopefully, give her a few minutes peace from Alice's wedding planning."

"Aren't you supposed to be camping for the weekend?"

"Yes, but we decided to come home early. The weather was starting to turn in the mountains and we didn't want to get caught in it," Edward lied smoothly. Charlie simply grunted in response.

"Well, here is what I will do since you're almost family. Instead of taking you into the station, taking away your license for reckless driving and filling all that paperwork, I'm just going to fine you. It will be a bit steep, but I figure you'd rather pay the fine than get your license taken away. Besides, you have a remarkably clean record, not even a parking ticket."

Edward only nodded in response as Charlie started to fill out the ticket. "Thank you, sir."

"You don't drive that fast with Bella in the car, do you?" Charlie asked, ripping the ticket and peering inside the car as if expecting Bella to jump out from under the seat.

"Never, sir."

"Well, have a good afternoon. Drive safe," Charlie said, walking back to his cruiser.

Edward sighed and rolled the window back up. His eyes bulged when he saw the fine amount. _This is ridiculous. Can he actually fine me this much?_ He would have to make a point to ask Jasper, who actually had a bit of knowledge about law. At this, a new thought slammed him and he felt his anger mounting. Paying extra attention to his surroundings, his car sped up as he got closer to home. Parking outside the garage, he gently shut his car door before running to the house. Entering the house, he slammed the door shut, breaking the hinges and cracking the wood. Bella jumped from the couch at the sound, dropping her well worn copy of Wuthering Heights onto the floor.

"Edward!" Esme shouted from somewhere in the house. Edward paid no attention.

"Alice!" he roared. Alice appeared within seconds, a confused expression on her face. She looked to Bella who only shrugged. Jasper and Esme followed to see what the commotion was about.

"Did you think this was funny? Why didn't you tell me that you were going to pick Bella up today? And why didn't you warn me?"

"I didn't think picking Bella up this morning would be funny. You were out of town to hunt and I figured it would be the perfect time to fit Bella into her dress without worrying about you peaking about. I also had a few things I wanted her opinion about, not that she's being entirely helpful about the whole thing," Alice said, grumbling over the last bit.

"Of course, that's not funny. I meant the part about me getting this ridiculous speeding ticket and the astronomical fine that goes along with it!"

"You got a speeding ticket?" At Edward's furious face, her laughter filled the room. Bella and Esme were failing to hide their amusement while Jasper looked ready to explode between the three strong emotions in the room. He finally settled on amusement, not feeling bold enough to outright laugh at Edward's expense.

"Yes! Why did you not warn me so I could avoid it?" Edward shouted. Alice's laughter immediately seized and she poked Edward hard in the chest.

"As funny as I find that you, of all people, got a speeding ticket, I did not purposely set you up for this. I was not exactly looking out for you, let alone the chance that you would get a speeding ticket. I believe there are more important things to keep an eye out for such as, oh, say, nomadic vampires or the Volturi deciding to pay an early visit! So I am sorry that I did not see you getting a silly speeding ticket, but that is not something I could of seen anyway unless you consciously decide 'I'm going to drive at 90mph.'" With that, Alice turned and went outside to take a walk, laying the broken door against the wall. Jasper followed Alice out.

"Well, I'm going to have to go out and try to find a new front door," Esme said with a sigh. Edward held out his keys for Esme to take the Volvo. Esme left silently, having no door to close. Edward sat down next to Bella on the couch.

"Doesn't she need to measure first?"

"No, it's pretty common for doors to break around here. She already knows," he sheepishly replied.

"So, can I see the ticket?" Edward pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to Bella. She rose an eyebrow. "Edward, you were going double the speed limit! You're lucky you didn't get your license taken."

"Yeah, Charlie mentioned something about that."

"My dad gave you the ticket? That must have made his day."

"He's making me pay an arm and a leg!"

"Well..."

"What?"

"You do sort of deserve it, speeding the way you do and never getting a single ticket." Edward scoffed at this. "Look at it this way, it makes you a bit more human. We have to deal with these things all the time!" Bella smiled and lightly nudged him, rubbing her shoulder afterward causing Edward to smile.

"Have you ever gotten a speeding ticket?"

"With my father as a police chief? Never! I have always abided by all traffic laws." Edward sighed as he settled deeper into the couch, pulling Bella with him. She had just settled herself in when she heard voices outside.

"Where's the door?" Emmett's voice could be heard from outside. The answer couldn't be heard before Emmett choked out, "He what?" His boisterous laughter filled the air.

Next to Bella, Edward groaned. "And it starts. I'm never going to hear the end of this." Bella buried his nose in his shirt to hide her laughter. It was going to be an entertaining evening in the Cullen household.


End file.
